anectodas de unos delincuentes
by piratadelamuertesombria
Summary: serie de historias de varios personajes con vidas delictivas implisitas, quienes encuentran un motivo para dejar de lado sus actos. advertencia UA universo alterno, puede contener lenguaje ofencivo y uso de objetos nocivos a la salud en algunos capitulos, cuarta pareja NatsuXWendy El dragón sin alas1 y la dulce princesa sin vos, dedicado a Ka Uve
1. Chapter 1

**Anécdotas de unos delincuentes**.

Cap 1, el motero adolorido y la princesa de cabellos rojos

.

.

.

.

Estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada, y como no estarlo, hace tres semanas que su amigo no era visto por nadie, pero no podía culparlo.

Después de todo.

Su padre había muerto frente a sus ojos.

Pero, si una cosa tenía en claro la pelirroja, era una sola cosa, y eso era que.

Algo estaba mal.

Si bien Natsu solía ser despistado y torpe además de que le gustaba demasiado la adrenalina a tal punto que solía ir a carreras callejeras en su motocicleta, el shock de haber visto a su padre morir era demasiado grande, y para rematar, se había aislado de todos, no respondía llamadas, no asistía a clase, y había rumores de que se embriagaba y que vivía de peleas en bares con otros moteros.

Esos rumores no le gustaban, ella debía de hacer algo.

Y lo decidió

-esta tarde iré a verlo- se dijo a sí misma, ella iría a comprobar los rumores y los desmentiría.

 _¿Pero y si fueran ciertos?_

Algo en su interior le decía que podrían ser verdad, y si lo fueran entonces.

-lo sacare de ese agujero-

Decidida espero al final de clases para poder ir al departamento de su amigo, ella lo ayudaría en lo que fuera.

 _Después de todo, por la persona amada se aria lo que fuera._

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 4, había salido de la universidad como un rayo en dirección a la casa de su compañero, un pequeño departamento para dos personas en la entrada estaba la motocicleta roja con detalles de dragones indicio de que él estaba en casa, aunque se veía que tenía algunos tallones.

Al llegar a la puerta toco fuertemente, pero nadie responda.

 _Empezó a temer._

Toco más fuerte, pero no había sonido alguno.

 _Su corazón estaba apretado y dolía como si mil agujas se clavaran en él._

Buscando debajo del tapete tomo la llave de repuesto, la coloco y abrió la puerta, pero al hacerlo, un olor increíblemente fuerte a alcohol le dio en la cara.

 _Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir, no quería creerlo._

Con prisa tiro su mochila y corrió dentro del departamento, busco en la sala, pero nada, busco en la cocina, pero nada, miro el pasillo que daba a ambas habitaciones, reviso la de la izquierda, pero nada, con temor miro la otra puerta, con nerviosismo acerco su mano a la perilla, pero a unos centímetro empezó a dudar.

 _Tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

Quitando esas ideas tomo con fuerza la perilla y le giro, la puerta se abrió lenta mente, al quedar al tope lo busco con la mirada, y justo cuando miro a la cama lo encontró, puso sus manos en su boca para no gritar de tristeza.

 _Sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin detenerse, le dolía el verlo de ese modo._

Justo allí, en esa cama antes de sábanas blancas y pulcras, ahora mugrientas y mal arregladas, estaba el, pero la imagen era tan deprimente.

Se encontraba con tumbado completamente, vestido únicamente con un pantalón azul y unas botas, su rostro demacrado, y con varios moretones, además de que en su cuerpo se notaban también algunos golpes y cortes, en su mano derecha una botella de ese nocivo líquido asesino de neuronas.

Era tan triste el verlo de ese modo.

-guuuhhh- un gemido de dolor proveniente de él la hiso salir de sus pensamientos, mirando bien, esas heridas la preocuparon, aun con miedo se le acercó hasta estar a su lado, el no sentía su presencia.

 _Su corazón dolía tanto, pues la única familia que le quedaba había muerto._

Natsu levanto su mano derecha para después tratar de beber de ella, pero la clave es que trato de beber, mas no pudo, abrió sus ojos mirando en dirección a donde sujetaba el licor, notando una delicada mano femenina sujetando su muñeca, buscando a la dueña de dicha mano se topó con Erza quien le sonreía cálidamente con lágrimas en su bello rostro, con cuidado ella le quito la botella y le hiso mirarle, con cuidado lo sentó y después le abrazo transmitiendo todo ese deseo de confortarlo, el reacciono después, sujetándola con fuerza haciendo ese abraso aún más fuerte, y después, lloro, como no lo había hecho antes, gritando de dolor, al fin descargando sus sentimientos.

 _Soltando todo el dolor de perder a su padre, su única familia y recordando su perdida._

 _._

 _._

 _ **-¡Natsu, si sales por esa puerta a otra carrera callejera te juro que te arrepentirás!-**_

 _ **-ohh, por favor papa, que puede pasarme, he estado en cientos, como si pudiera ocurrirle algo a uno de los mejores corredores callejeros de la ciudad-**_

 _ **-no necesariamente te puede pasar a ti Natsu, entiende que puedes lastimar a alguien más si sigues con esto-**_

 _ **-sí, sí, lo que tú digas vejo, lo que tú digas-**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Se sentía tan libre, estaba a punto de ganar la carrera, solo debía rebasar a un tipo más y lo lograría, pero lo que paso no lo espero, un sujeto pelirrojo paso por la calle, el sujeto frente a él acelero sin importarle nada y paso, un bache en la carretera le hiso desestabilizarse lo cual conllevo a que la moto volcara bruscamente y con la velocidad se llevó a ambos sujetos, conductor y peatón quien solo pudo abrir sus ojos jade con sorpresa y miedo, después todo se volvió negro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El sonido de las ambulancias era claro para todos, pero para el no, el solo conocía a un hombre de pelo rojo, y no quería que fuera el, empujando gente y con el corazón echo un manojo de miedo llego hasta donde estaba el pobre peatón arroyado, pero al llegar.**_

 _ **-¡AAAGGGHHHHH!- grito en dolor, empujando más fuerte llego hasta el moribundo hombre y con fuerza lo abraso- ¡papaaaaa!- grito sin detenerse, el pelirrojo puso su mano en su mejilla y sonriendo le dijo**_

 _ **-Natsu, esto no es tu culpa hijo, no importa lo que hagas, recuerda que siempre te voy a amar- y su mano cayó al suelo inerte mientras que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.**_

 _ **-¡PAPAAA!- y justo en ese momento recordó sus palabras**_

" _ **! Natsu si sales por esa puerta a otra carrera callejera te arrepentirás!, no necesariamente te puede pasar a ti Natsu, entiende que puedes lastimar a alguien si sigues con esto"**_

 _ **En ese momento entendió sus palabras y desde entonces paso bebiendo y peleando donde fuera y con quien fuera, lamentándose de no haber escuchado a su padre.**_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no lo sabían y no importaba, la pelirroja se levantó con suavidad para después poner uno de los brazos del peli salmón sobre su hombro y ayudarlo a caminar con dirección al baño del departamento, una vez dentro le ayudo a hacerse y cambiarse además de curar sus heridas, después del mismo modo en que entraron se dirigieron a la otra habitación, una vez dentro ella lo recostó y se acomodó a su lado y con cariño le susurro.

-no estás solo-

Más sin embargo el no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Por qué?-

Ella le miro aun con esa mirada y sonrisa cálidas

-porque te amo-

Respondió sin pena alguna, y abrazándose a él, mientras tanto el chico no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, abrasándola con cariño y sin deseos de soltarla se dejó embriagar por el olor a fresas que su cabello despedía, y de este modo ambos durmieron plácidamente

(Tres meses después)

Erza salía de la universidad con calma, una sonrisa en su rostro, al llegar a la puerta sonrió aún más, pues en esta estaba su actual pareja, Natsu Dragneel, quien después de lo ocurrido hace unos meses y con ayuda de ella, había logrado superar su depresión y además de que había dejado las carreras callejeras y la bebida, ahora el Dragneel terminaba sus estudios en ingeniería, si bien la noticia de su noviazgo asombro a todos cuando lo dijeron había sido divertida, nadie podía negar que hacían una linda pareja, al llegar con él se recibieron con un beso, el le dio un casco y subieron a la motocicleta del Dragneel para después dirigirse con rumbo a su hogar, pues ambos ahora vivían juntos, él había aprendido la lección, y siempre que podía pasaba tiempo con ella y sus amigos, pues, no quería que su historia se repitiera

Aunque al llegar no pudo evitar quedársele mirando y decir

-gracias-

Ella le miro con duda y después pregunto

-¿Por qué?-

-por haberme sacado del agujero en el que estaba, y por ayudarme a ser mejor-

Dicho esto él se acercó y abrió la puerta del departamento para después entrar ambos con sonrisas de felicidad.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE TAL TODOS, aquí con esta nueva historia, aunque tengo en mente hacer esto una serie de historias de cada personaje con una pareja diferente, me pregunto qué opinaran ustedes, bueno si les gusto entonces me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, dejando un Fav o Follow o tambien un Review que es lo que más inspira bien si les a gustado esta idea háganmelo saber, porque la próxima pareja va a ser un Galeeeee jeje bueno me despido Byeeee :3**


	2. la oveja negra y el hada azul

_La oveja negra y el hada azul._

 _Parte 1_

Las 11 A.M y en algún punto de la ciudad un pelinegro con piercings se levanta de mala gana, la cabeza le da tumbos como mil infiernos, la noche anterior habían despedido al corredor callejero Salamander, había dejado las carreras de una vez por todas para dedicarse a una mejor vida en honor a su padre, todo gracias a una mujer de cabellos rojos, sin duda un buen amigo se había ido, y lo extrañaría.

 _Pero jamás lo diría frente a el_

Con pereza se levantó y vistió, sus ropas oscuras y de aspecto rudo eran lo que mejor lo describían, con flojera registrada se pasó una mano por el cabello para acomodarlo un poco para después salir, he ir a la cocina por algo de comer.

 _No le gusto lo que encontró_

Su padre estaba allí, con un periódico y un café, cuando se vieron el ambiente se tensó, su padre un reconocido empresario, dueño de la compañía metalúrgica más grande de todas, siempre le miraba con esos ojos fríos, el respondió de la misma manera, no se llevaban en nada.

-sigues con esa mirada en tus ojos, estúpido hijo-

Ese comentario no le gusto en lo absoluto

-y tú sigues con un palo metido en el culo verdad vejete-

Ambos se miraban mal, sin más Gajeel tomo un tazón, busco el cereal y la leche y se los sirvió para posterior mente sentarse a comer.

Un silencio incomodo estaba en el aire, pero dicho silencio se vio perturbado por la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo aceptaras el negocio familiar?-

 _Odiaba esa maldita pregunta_

-el día en que los cerdos vuelen, los perros caigan del cielo y los malditos gatos hablen-

Su padre solo lo siguió viendo con esa mirada

-tarde o temprano, dejaras esto, y espero que sea temprano, o si no terminaras arrepentido Gajeel-

Palabras sabias, pero que a él le importaban un comino

-siempre dices lo mismo vejete, yo mejor me voy-

Cuando estaba en la puerta su padre dijo unas últimas palabras

-si te arrestan no pienses en llamarme, no te ayudare-

-hm, como si fuera a pedirte ayuda a ti vejete- y después salió con rumbo al bar donde se reunía con los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba por la calle, aburrido y molesto, su viejo siempre decía lo mismo, él siempre le miraba con esa mirada fría y no le mostraba afecto alguno, ¿su madre?, ja, ella se había ido cuando nació, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, estuvo solo mucho tiempo, siempre presionado por su padre para que algún día tomara el "negocio familiar", al final le empezó a importar un carajo todo, descubrió a un grupo de moteros, se unió y empezó su vida llena de adrenalina y peleas, no le importaba nadie más que el mismo y su música, pues si era músico y de los buenos, ¿pero a su padre le importaba?, naaahhhh, a él le importaba más que tomara su lugar en la compañía, nada era más importante que seguir con el negocio familiar.

 _Ni siquiera su propio hijo_

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y entro al bar, aquel tranquilo lugar con mesas y asientos de madera, la barra de caoba pulida, gente jugando ya sea cartas o dardos, y el aroma del cigarrillo y el licor, se acercó a la barra para pedir un Whiskey, mientras lo bebia recordaba su infancia, su triste y fría infancia.

.

.

.

 _ **-Gajeel, tu deber en el futuro es tomar el negocio familiar, lo demás no importa, recuerda que debes de ser siempre sobresaliente, después de todo eres un Redfox-**_

 _ **Frías palabras de su padre, cuando él tenía apenas ocho años.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Gajeel, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto molesto por lo que veía- no te pago la escuela para que pierdas el tiempo en estupideces- en sus manos una guitarra y una boleta de calificaciones la cual era baja- te lo he dicho, tu deber es ser sobresaliente, eres un Redfox, y quita esa mirada- lo último lo decía al verle que su hijo le miraba con ojos molestos.**_

 _ **Esto a sus nueve años.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-tienes esa mirada en tus ojos de nuevo- le dijo fríamente, a sus trece, la relación con su padre no era la mejor de la vida, siempre terminaban mirándose mal y discutiendo por lo que ambos querían.**_

 _ **-y a ti que te importa vejete- subió a su habitación y saco una guitarra que había comprado hace poco, con tranquilidad empezó a practicar, cuando bajo vio a su padre sonreírle a su hermano menor, como odiaba eso, pero más odiaba cuando.**_

 _ **-Gajeel, quita esa mirada de tus ojos, deberías de ser más como tu hermano Rouge y ser más sobresaliente en tus estudios, no perder el tiempo en estupideces-**_

 _ **Ahh, como odiaba cuando lo comparaban con su hermanito, su padre lo había adoptado hace tiempo, y el niño era lo que él no para su padre, eso hacía que siempre lo compararan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-¡por un carajo Gajeel, te he dicho cientos de veces que detesto tus estupideces!- su padre le gritaba, la causa, a sus 18 lo habían expulsado de su segundo preparatorio- ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender de una maldita vez que tú eres un Redfox y que debes de ser sobresaliente, dime?!- el no respondía, solo lo ignoraba- ¡bien si eso quieres pues has lo que se te venga en la maldita gana, a ver cuánto duras con tus estupideces, estúpido hijo!- y molesto azoto la puerta, Gajeel solo se levantó y salió por la ventana, para después subir a la motocicleta que compro, curiosamente esa noche se topó con un sujeto de pelo rosa que lo reto a una carrera, y aquella noche se unió a ese grupo de moteros, todo a sus dieciocho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salió de sus recuerdos al estar ya medio borracho después de unos veinticinco tragos del Whiskey más fuerte del bar, era tarde, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí adentro, mareado se levantó y fue a la salida mientras encendía un cigarrillo, al llegar a fuera escucho gritos de una chica, avanzo en esa dirección, podía ser un delincuente a ojos de los demás, pero tenía la suficiente moral como para no dejar que una simple chica fuera violada y si tenía la oportunidad de detener eso, el evitaría que pasara.

 _De nuevo._

Cuando llego vio a un trio de idiotas sujetando a una pequeña chica de cabello azul, silbo llamando la atención del trio de sujetos, ellos al verlo algo ebrio se rieron, uno avanzo con calma, con sorna le dijo que se fuera, el pelinegro solo le miro aburrido y de la nada le soltó un gancho que lo levanto unos centímetros en el aire para después caer inconsciente con dos dientes menos, los otros dos soltaron a la chica la cual miraba al de piercings sorprendida, el Redfox se acercó lentamente, uno de los dos restantes se le acerco con una botella, tratando de golpearlo con la misma se sorprendió al ver al enorme chico quitársela y reventársela en la cara dejándolo con varios cortes y muy adolorido, después lo levanto y le dio un gancho también dejándolo K.O, el ultimo asustado trato de escapar, pero no pudo al ser sujetado del cuello de su camisa, el Redfox le sujeto el cuello con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo le puso el cigarrillo encendido en la cara quemándolo con el mismo, cuando el tabaco se apagó le propino un poderoso golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate, no había tenido piedad con ellos, y jamás la tendría.

 _Odiaba a los violadores._

Con calma se acercó a la peli azul que le miraba con miedo, el suspiro para después ofrecerle su mano.

-levántate enana, antes de que despierten estos idiotas- ella le miro con algo de duda, antes de tomar su mano y levantarse.

Caminaron por donde el pelinegro llego y entrar al bar sentándose en una mesa cualquiera esperando a que ella saliera del mini trauma de haber sido casi volada, pasaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que ella decidió hablar para romper el hielo

-mi nombre es Levi-

Él le miro con una ceja levantada

-Gajeel-

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio hasta que el soltó su duda

-¿Qué mierdas hacías caminando por estos lugares a estas horas enana?-

El apodo no le gusto a la pequeña chica haciendo un pequeño puchero respondió

-regresaba de la biblioteca, y ese era el camino más rápido a mi casa-

-pues deberías de ver por dónde vas o terminaras mal mocosa- ella se enojó otro poco y respondió ofendida

-¡no soy una niña, tengo diecinueve!-

El Redfox le miro con burla antes de empezar a carcajearse

-¡que es tan gracioso!-

Él se calmó un poco antes de contestar aun con esa sonrisa ladina

-que no puedo creer que un camarón como tu tenga diecinueve-

Ella más molesta respondió

-¡pues no todos somos unos mastodontes de dos metros!-

Y de este modo empezaron una pequeña pelea de insultos la cual termino en risas de los dos, al menos ella había olvidado lo ocurrido, pasaron minutos hablando hasta que él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ella un poco desconfiada estuvo a punto de declinar pero algo en su mente le lanzo aquel viejo dicho que usaba cuando buscaba un libro nuevo para leer

 _No juzgues a un libro por su portada_

De este modo ambos fueron a la motocicleta del pelinegro y este la llevo a casa, un camino tranquilo, al llegar ella fue a su puerta y abrió, al parecer vivía sola, se despidieron pero no sin antes lanzarse una que otra broma, lo que termino en una pequeña reunión al día siguiente, después de todo.

 _Ella le quería agradecer por salvarla_.

Ese día la oveja negra de los Redfox y la pequeña hada de cabellos azules se conocieron.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Waaaahhh, nuevo cap. Y es Gale, como vieron esta parte tiene una segunda, y está un poco conectada con la pasada, talvez algunos se pregunten ¿Por qué?, bueno esto es como una entrada al próximo Fic que creare, el cual contendrá estas historias más extensas y conectadas en una sola y con mucha, MUCHA trama, bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del cap., y esperen la segunda parte tranquilos además del Fic del que les he hablado, y si les gusto dejen un Fav, Follow o un Review diciéndome mis errores, además también debo decir que en el cap. anterior alguien me pidió uno de estos de Natsu X Mira o si no un NaWen que desde hace tiempo me pidieron también, uno de esos dos será el que siga después de la segunda parte de este de la Oveja negra y el hada de cabello azul, sin más me despido diciendo dejen Reviews, Dicen que es adictivo *^*.**


	3. Chapter 3

Wazaaaap, que tal como están, yo aquí, con odio al perro frio, es horrible, bueno, planeaba hacer el One-shot de NatsuxWendy, cuando de la nada, puf, mi mente empezó a divagar y pensé en ciertas cosas, y bueno, salió el de NatsuxMirajane espero que les guste, y la segunda parte Gale, está en proceso, no sé cuándo la suba, la verdad, planeaba subir primero el Gale y luego el NatMi o NaWen, pero se me volteo, espero que lo disfruten, y de paso, sé que no respondi Reviews, pero en general, se agradece a todos aquellos que lo dejan, así sé que les gustan estas historias.

 **Edades de Natsu y Mira**

 **Natsu:22**

 **Mira:21**

Los amantes de vida cruel.

.

.

.

.

Y hay estaban ambos, sentados en aquella banca en aquel oscuro parque, sus rostros con ojeras, el con un moretón en el ojo, ella con su maquillaje arruinado a causa de las lágrimas derramadas, te preguntaras el porqué de su estado, porque aquel peli-rosa con pinta de maleante a causa de sus pantalones negros y chaqueta de cuero, y aquella peliblanca con vestimenta gótica, ahora mismo estaban ambos con esas miradas tan derrotadas y al mismo tiempo "alegres", porque él tenía ese moretón, porque ella había llorado con tanto ahínco, de solo recordarlo empezaron a sonreír, porque.

 _Al fin eran libres de amarse_

Y mientras que el encendía uno de esos cilindros blancos asesinos de pulmones, empezaron a recordar lo ocurrido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella bella peliblanca, también conocida como, "La Demonio", jamás espero encontrarse con el mil veces maldecido, "Salamander", ambos conocidos en las calles, ella por pelear y actuar como lo que su apodo indicaba, un demonio, ella entrada a ese mundo a causa de las burlas y acosos de sus compañeros, o como era llamado hoy en día, el "Bullyng", termino metida en un mundo oscuro, lleno siempre de peleas sin sentido, borracheras estúpidas, y claro, drogas, y cuando alguien se enteraba, se reían y siempre decían lo mismo, pudiste buscar otra salida, pero ellos no estuvieron en sus zapatos, ella, había perdido a su padre sin conocerlo, jamás tendría la oportunidad verdadera de saber lo que se sentía tener uno, vio a su hermanita en un ataúd a joven edad, para después ser acosada en la escuela, que sus compañeras empezaran a insultarla, robarle, y causarle muchas desgracias, obligándola a llorar en silencio dado que su madre jamás le escuchaba, al final toda su vida de "delincuente" empezó cuando estaba deseando acabar con todo, y hay en el suelo, estaba aquel cilindro de nicotina, lo sujeto, y por primera vez, fumo, en la tranquilidad de la noche, con el tiempo se acostumbró, y al final, cada día cuando salía de la escuela secundaria, tomaba uno de esos cilindros y lo encendía, paso el tiempo, su madre empresaria, empezó a notar que su hija empezaba tomar raros gustos, y como no notarlo, su hija vestía de negro, y solía llegar hasta tarde, eso fue hasta que dejo la escuela, justo cuando estaba por acabar el preparatorio, y ahora mismo estaba allí, en ese bar, mirando al chico peli-rosa, aquel apodado "Salamander", aquel que había entrado en el secundario a varios correccionales por tendencias pirómanas, aquel chico que había sufrido lo mismo que ella, o casi, él había crecido sin madre, y su padre lo había abandonado con su abuelo, sus compañeros, desde la escuela primaria solían burlarse de el con las hirientes palabras, hasta que un día, el exploto, golpeo a los chiquillos, su primera suspensión, creció peleando en calles, y lo demás, no es difícil de suponer que fue lo que ocurrió ¿o sí?, su abuelo no solía tener tiempo para él, y cada vez que lo llamaban por sus peleas le miraba de ese modo tan frio y molesto, su primer incendio fue en un bote de basura, estaba en la casa de un chico de las zonas ricas de la ciudad, lo había estado molestando mucho y el decidió regresarle todo, ¿era su derecho no?, quemo el basurero, como se habían asustado los habitantes de esa casa, con los años el chico se había vuelto un busca pleitos, su abuelo, rara vez le prestaba atención, hasta que un día, el anciano, falleció, para suerte el chico ya era independiente, varios años habían pasado, y ahora ambos estaban en ese bar mirándose fijamente, él se sentó al lado de la peliblanca, con una sonrisa le invito un trago, ella acepto gustosa, no rechazaría una bebida gratis.

-¿y cuál es tu nombre?, "Demonio"- pregunto con una sonrisa afilada, al tiempo que mencionaba el apodo callejero de la peliblanca

-¿y porque te lo diría?, "salamandra"- respondió de la misma manera que él, no paso mucho para que llegara el primer idiota a tratar de pasarse de listo, el típico chico vestido con ropas holgadas y pinta de, "yo soy mejor que tu", lego y miro a la peliblanca.

-oye lindura, porque no dejas a este idiota y te vienes a divertir conmigo- hablo con sorna mientras le daba una mirada lasciva a la chica, ella le miro aburrida y cuando estaba por responder.

-disculpa imbécil- el peli-rosa mientras hacía voltear al tipo y lo último que el sujeto vio fue un puño acercársele, el sujeto quedo K.O de un puñetazo- ella está charlando conmigo- nadie dijo nada, era regular que eso pasara en ese bar, la peliblanca le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, sus bebidas llegaron y antes de beber la suya, la "Demonio" hablo.

-Mirajane- él le miro con curiosidad- mi nombre es Mirajane- el chico sonrió antes de responder

-Natsu- ambos se miraron a los ojos- mi nombre es Natsu-

 _Esa noche se conocieron_

Pasó el tiempo, ambos siguieron viéndose, cada vez más continuamente, después empezaron a llamarse, a los seis meses, se habían "enamorado", un año después empezaron a salir como pareja, salían de día y noche, divirtiéndose, eran felices, ya no había dudas para ese entonces, estaban enamorados profundamente, solían pasear en la motocicleta del peli-salmón, año y medio después se encontraban entregándose en cuerpo el uno a la otra, los gemidos y quejidos de placer se escucharon en la habitación que en la que él vivía, y que ahora compartirían.

Paso el tiempo y llego lo inevitable, la madre de Mirajane, había visto a la pareja de su hija, y no lo aceptaba, jamás lo aceptaría, hiso de todo para tratar de separarlos, pero ellos simplemente no prestaban atención a estos intentos, seguían ambos unidos, y fue cuando llego esa noche, la madre de Mirajane, decidió dar un alto, informo a las únicas personas que serían capases de separarlos, Natsu y Mira estaban en su departamento tranquilos cuando el timbre sonó, Natsu abrió solo para recibir un tremendo puñetazo en la cara que lo derribo, al mirar a la puerta abierta, observo a dos sujetos, un peliblanco enorme con cara de pocos amigos, a su lado un rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, también muy fornido, ambos entraron lanzado puñetazos, cuando Mira los vio se sintió furiosa con su madre, en su infancia casi no le prestaba atención, y cuando estaba logrando hacer algo bien por sí misma, cuando al fin había encontrado un motivo para vivir, su madre quería arrebatárselo, Natsu devolvía los golpes sin miedo alguno, Mirajane no tardo en actuar lanzando lo primero que encontró, siendo una maceta, dicha planta golpeo a su hermano, quien le miro asombrado, ella jamás lo había agredido, los tres se detuvieron mirando a la peli banca con lágrimas, ella se acercó a su novio y miro a su hermano y a su primo con enojo, esos se sintieron mal al verla de ese modo, Natsu se acercó a Mira para después tomarla de la mano, ella le miro el rostro, tenía un gran moretón en un ojo, con cuidado ambos fueron al sillón bajo la atenta mirada de ambos "familiares" de la Strauss, ella tocaba con cariño el golpe, su hermano trato de acercarse para disculparse, pero.

-lárguense de mi casa ahora- hablo fría, su hermano retrocedió, pero su primo

-Mira, tu madre no quiere que salgas con él, es un delincuente, está preocupada de lo que puede pasarte- hablo tranquilo más sin embargo la respuesta fue.

-¿y desde cuando le preocupo?- una pregunta bastante irónica, no los miraba, pero ellos podían sentir el enojo- si no se preocupó cuando me expulsaron de la escuela, o cuando regresaba con moretones de la misma, porque le preocuparía ahora que trato de ser feliz- el rubio no supo que responder- ahora lárguense de mi casa, no quiero verlos- ambos salieron sin más, mientras que ambos amantes se miraban con cariño, no paso mucho para que se levantaran y fueran a guardar sus ropas, las cuales eran pocas, en unas mochilas, tomaron las llaves del chico, y se subieron a la moto, avanzaron sin miedo, habían hablado de esto hace tiempo, pero no se habían decidido hasta ahora, se irían de Crocus, irían a la ciudad natal de Natsu, Magnolia, tardaron dos días, sin detenerse, a excepción para dormir y comer, al llegar, por la noche, se detuvieron en un parque, se sentaron en una banca cualquiera, mientras que ella empezaba a llorar al recordar lo que dejaron atrás, su hermano, sus amigos, pasaron las horas, y es como llegamos a este punto, done iniciamos, Natsu dejo salir la delgada línea de humo mientras Mira empezaba a dar una calada al cigarrillo, dejo salir el humo antes de dejar salir su duda.

-¿y ahora a dónde?- él le miro antes de suspirar

-tengo familiares aquí, dos primos, quizás no ayuden- ella se recargo en su hombro mientras que el daba una calada más al cigarrillo, sonrieron levemente, tenían derecho a amarse ahora que estaban fuera de Crocus, la ciudad donde pasaron tanto pesar de jóvenes, y donde no podrían ser libres de amarse a causa de la madre de la peliblanca, ya no había impedimentos para amarse.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mira_chan una cerveza por favor- hablo un sujeto de cabellos castaños a la hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos que hoy en día vestía con un vestido rojo.

-enseguida Wakaba- respondió sonriente.

habían pasado varios años desde que habían escapado de Crocus, como Natsu había dicho, tenía primos en la ciudad, cuando los vieron llegar se alarmaron al verle el ojo morado a Natsu, explicaron la causa, y ambos primo y prima les ofrecieron un trabajo en unos curiosos establecimientos, a Natsu en una escuela enseñando deportes, y mira en un restaurante/bar familiar, curiosamente ambos lugares tenían de nombre "Fairy Tail" ambos aceptaron sin dudar, hoy en día Natsu es de los mejores maestros, y Mira la mesera favorita del lugar, siempre con esa alegre sonrisa, ya ambos con 32 años tuvieron a una pequeña, de nombre Lisana, la vida les había lanzado muchas piedras, ambos "delincuentes" habían perdido esperanzas, y cayeron en un agujero, pero cuando se encontraron, lograron salir del mismo, juntos, ambos habían dejado sus vicios, y vidas de "libertinaje" hoy en día, esperan el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

.

.

.

.

.

Yyyyyy ¿merece Fav, Follow, Review o caminar por la plancha? ustedes que dicen, bueno, la verdad espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi, pues bueno, me encantaría saberlo ya sea con Fav, Follow, o Review, tratare de actualizar pronto, pero, estare en búsqueda de trabajo, asi que bueno, nos vemos a la otra, y gracias a todos los que dejan algún comentario, encerio, se los agradesco, nos vemooooos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aparecen pirata, Kuro y Shiro, todos en una especia de bunker y con armas de fuego diferentes, Pirata lleva una Lancer retro y una lanza granadas del Gears of war, Kuro lleva un rifle de combate de Halo y un cañon Prometeo del mismo juego, y Shiro llevaba lo más peligroso, tres ametralladoras diferentes, una del Gears, y dos de Halo, una humana y la otra de plasma, Pirata avanza al frente.**

 **Pirata: Bueno pues, he de decir que este es un One-shot NaWen, si señores la espera ha terminado, y también debo informar de unas cosas más. En primeeeeraaaa: este es el One-shot más largo que he hecho, cerca de tres mil palabras , seguuuuundooooo: este está dedicado a uno de mis lectores que gano la pequeña pregunta en "El dragon y los diablos" si mi buen amigo, estoy hablando de tiiiiii, ¡Ka Uve!, este esta echo especialmente para ti viejo, y no solo por ganar la pregunta, he de estarte agradecido dado que, bueno, sigues leyendo mis fics, aun cuando fuiste uno de los testigos de mi pequeño momento de mi pequeña explosión mamona- es interrumpido por Kuro y Shiro**

 **K/S: ¿pequeeñaaaa?- ¿sarcasmo dónde?**

 **P:bien lo admito, de mi gran momento de estupidez, péndeles y ataque de hijo de la chingada en términos coloquiales, por ciertas causas, incluso ofendí a otros escritores, no fue una buena acción, y me arrepiento, de hecho, unos días después de ese evento les envié un MP a los escritores que ofendí pidiendo disculpas, y borre la historia en la que ocurrieron estos eventos, y aun siendo testigo de esto, sigues dejándome reviews y uno que otro MP con buenos deseos, es por eso que este One-shot fue echo tan largo y con mayor esmero, además de que debo de darte una noticia más colega y es la. Terceeeraaa noticia: compañero no sé si te guste o no pero debo informarte que en este One-shot, te has llevado mi primer Lemmon, ¡sí señor!, abra Lemmon de NatsuxWendy ewe, bueno eso es todo, no quiero entretener más así que es hora de subir el cap. Y espero te guste colega- apunto de subirlo cuando se escuchan sirenas de policía y el S.W.A.T**

 **O.N.U: Pirata, Kuro y Shiro quedan bajo arresto por hacer una historia con Lolis, salgan con las manos en alto- se escucha el sonido de armas siendo cargadas**

 **K: !mierda Pirata súbelo de una vez, antes de que nos agarren!- apuntando por una ventana y disparando empezando un tiroteo**

 **P!rayos no los esperaba tan pronto!- subiendo el cap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Subiendo….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El dragón sin alas** **1** **y la dulce princesa sin vos**

Es curioso, como, un simple acto como el ayudar a alguien puede llegar a culminar en esto, en algo tan bello, pues, en aquella cama, en esa tranquila recamara, durante esa bella mañana, se encontraban ambos, abrazados, sin deseos de separarse jamás, ella con sus ojos cerrados durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que el veía su delgado y delicado cuerpo abrasado al de él, sus cabellos azulados estaban desordenados, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y pasar su mano por entre esas bellas hebras azules, ella se removió un poco antes de abrir sus lindos ojos de ese hermoso color avellana, le sonrió dulcemente casi diciendo.

"hola"

El sonriente acaricio su mejilla con cariño.

-hola- susurro

Ella no dijo nada, solo se abrazó más a él, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, mientras tanto, el aspiraba el aroma que su cabello soltaba al estar tan cerca de su rostro, ese hermoso olor a pureza, la pureza que ella demostraba a diario, sonaría extraño, pues, ¿quién podría oler a eso?, pues ella lo hacía, si tuviese que describirlo, sería como oler el puro aire del bosque, olor que no podía irse aun cuando habían sudado tanto por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior , la acerco más a su cuerpo, sonriendo, recordando todo.

.

.

.

.

.

El peli-salmón se encontraba donde siempre, justo a la entrada de la escuela secundaria de Magnolia, "Cait shelter", esperando a que su hermano menor saliera de la misma, se encontraba haciendo lo de siempre, aspirando el largo tubo de nicotina y sabrá dios que químicos más, mirando aburrido a los jóvenes que salían, mientras miraba la entrada recordó su época en la escuela, los demás lo insultaban y golpeaban por tener cabello rosa y ser bastante tímido o "cobarde" según sus palabras, por no tener padre, por no tener cosas caras como ellos, muchas veces perdió sus sueños a causa de ello, meneo su cabeza, los jóvenes podían ser tan crueles a veces, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello, pero había sido lo suficiente para que su hermano Happy llegara a su lado, le sacudió los cabellos un poco antes de tomar su mochila y que empezaran a caminar rumbo a su auto, habrían seguido así de no ser por que escucho un barbullo cerca, eran varios chicos y chicas gritando cosas ofensivas a alguien, para el eso solo podía ser una cosa, y no le gustaba, le dio su mochila a Happy y le dijo que subiera al auto, el niño obedeció, Natsu camino con firmeza, llego al lugar del alboroto, y lo que vio no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas estaban amontonados, lanzándole cosas a una chica peli-azul, la joven estaba de rodillas, abrasándose a sí misma.

Se acercó con enojo, los chicos estaban demasiado "entretenidos" que no se dieron cuenta de que el peli-rosa llego, solo se enteraron de su presencia cuando el detuvo a uno de ellos de lanzar una piedra, le miraron con molestia antes de asustarse, él tenía una mirada gélida.

-lárguense ahora- su enojo era palpable al decir esas palabras, con miedo el grupo salió corriendo, no se enfrentarían a uno de preparatoria ni locos, él se acercó a la peli-azul con calma, se le hacía extraño que no se moviera aun cuando ellos se fueron.

-¿oye estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, ella no respondió, lo curioso es que parecía llorar, pero, ningún sonido salía de su boca.

No fue hasta que la toco que ella reacciono, le miro asustada, el miedo estaba palpable en sus ojos.

-hey tranquila, no te hare daño- trato de calmarla con esas palabras siendo pronunciadas suavemente, nuevamente no hubo respuesta, trato de acercarse un poco, ella retrocedió, y por accidente un libro callo, él lo tomo con cuidado, y para su sorpresa, era un libro de lenguaje de manos, fue cuando lo comprendió, fue una suerte que supiera un poco de lenguaje de señas a causa de que uno de sus amigos era mudo, con lo que sabía de cómo su compañero hablaba levanto sus manos para "tratar" de hablar con la chica.

- _"¿estás bien?"_ \- pregunto, ella le miro con un poco de sorpresa antes de levantar sus manos y responder.

- _"si"-_ fue su respuesta simple y rápida, el sonrió.

- _"¿porque te estaban agrediendo esos tontos?"-_ pregunto estúpidamente, la respuesta era bastante obvia después de todo

- _"ellos me culpan de tener que aprender a usar las manos para hablar con migo, y se burlan porque no puedo escuchar-_ él le miro con algo de comprensión

-" _son unos idiotas, tranquila, ya se fueron y si vuelven les daré una paliza"-_ ella le miro un poco sonrojada, después de haberlo visto bien, pues era un chico bastante atractivo a sus ojos, con nerviosismo hiso su pregunta

- _"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"_ \- sus dudas eran claras, él era la primera persona que le ayudaba, los demás se solían hacer de la vista gorda, ¿Por qué el si la había ayudado?

El sonrió tristemente antes de responder

- _"porque no quería que pasaras lo mismo que yo"_ \- ella se sorprendió un poco, antes de dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa y responder

- _"gracias"-_

Él se levantó mientras respondía un

- _"no fue nada"-_ él la ayudo a levantarse y tomar sus cosas, pensó un poco antes de "decirle" su pequeña propuesta – _"¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, así evitamos que te sigan y traten de pasarse de listos de nuevo"-_ ella le miro con duda antes de responder

- _"no debo ir con extraños"-_ el sonrió con gracia

- _"me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel ¿y tú?-_ pregunto tranquilo

- _Wendy, Wendy Marvel-_

- _un gusto conocerte Wendy-_ sonrió con diversión al verla esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

- _un gusto Natsu-san-_ la peli-azul estaba feliz de conocer el nombre de su "salvador"

- _ahora ya no somos extraños Wendy, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-_ ella sonrió ante esa lógica

- _"se lo agradecería Natsu-san"-_ sin más ambos se dirigieron al auto del peli-rosa, la joven se sorprendió al ver a un niño de cabello azul con el cabello alborotado, vestido con el uniforme de su escuela.

El Dragneel la miro y le dijo

- _"él es mi hermano Happy"-_

La niña solo asintió, el mayor los presento a ambos para que después todos se acomodaran se fueran en el vehículo.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el Dragneel llego a casa de la Marvel se quedó sin palabras, era una casa enorme, ella bajo y miro a Natsu antes de despedirse, el hiso lo mismo para después arrancar el auto y volver a casa.

 **Ese fue el inicio de todo.**

Para cuando recordaron, el ahora pasaba por ella cada que iba por Happy, la acompañaba a casa y evitaba que los abusones la agredieran, se conocieron más, la joven de 15 años le "contaba" sus penas y secretos más dolorosos, el chico de 18 también le conto sus secretos, fue gracioso y algo aterrador el ver su cara cuando ella se enteró de que el fumaba una cajetilla semanal para "aliviar sus penas", pero cuando ella supo por qué lo hacía, dejo de reprenderlo, después de todo, "cada quien supera sus traumas como puede" no podía culparlo, no pudo entrar a ningún grupo deportivo porque había uno de los chicos que lo agredían en cada club, lo arrinconaba en insultos y mentiras, no podía confiar en nadie en ese entonces, el Dragneel mayor durante su juventud al pasar por todo esto, muchas veces había pensado en terminar con todo, pero descubrió el objeto de su confianza, aquel que le quitaba todas sus penas con solo dar una profunda inalada, el cigarrillo, después empezó a consumirlos y siguió sonriendo como si nada, resistiendo, todo a sus 13 años de edad.

El tiempo paso, y la joven paso de 15 a 16, ahora estaba en 3 grado de secundario, el Dragneel ahora a punto de salir de la preparatoria ya que le faltaba unos cuantos semestres también ahora con 19 años de edad y a punto de pasar a los 20, ambos habían consolidado una gran amistad, el mayor le presento a sus amigos de Fairy tail, la preparatoria a la que el asistía, todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y la comprendían, después de todo, casi todos habían sufrido algo "igual" o peor, algunos habían sido insultados por ser de recursos bajos, como era el caso de Grey y Gajeel, volviéndolos chicos de gran fuerza por las peleas en las que se metieron muchas veces, pero muy desconfiados, además de que Grey era mudo a causa de una infección en la garganta que no había sido atendida a tiempo por sus recursos, ambos mejores amigos de Natsu, otros habían sufrido cosas incontables, como el haber sido mancilladas por la persona en quien más confiaban, caso del que sufrieron Erza y Juvia, lo que las volvió bastante toscas, y frías en algunos casos, una de ellas a mejor amiga de Natsu y la otra la pareja de Grey, mientras que otro caso fue negligencia de parte de los padres de Lucy Cana y Mirajane, la última teniendo que cuidar por sus manos de sus hermanos menores pues su madre jamás les presto la atención adecuada, todos entendían a la Marvel de un modo u otro, se volvió amiga de todos y cada uno de ellos, al punto de presentarles a su hermana de un año menor que ella, Charlee, la vida fue difícil con todos ellos, pero juntos se apoyaban, fue después de eso que paso algo increíble y bastante esperado por parte de las mujeres del grupo, la joven de cabellos azules se le declaro al Dragneel, normalmente una relación entre una "menor" y un chico "mayor" seria mal vista por la sociedad, pero, para el amor no hay fronteras, ya sea rasa, cultura, religión o edad, a el corazón nadie lo ordena, es mejor seguirlo que ignorarlo, es por eso que el Dragneel correspondió a los sentimientos de la Marvel, pues, el también se había enamorado de ella, cuando formalizaron su relación, los demás estallaron en jubilo, pasaron los meses, y había llegado la hora de la verdad para Natsu, conocer a su "suegra", no hay que decir que casi es castrado por la madre de Wendy que era como una dragona cuando se enojaba, pero cuando le contaron como se conocieron y lo que habían pasado juntos, ella lo acepto.

El tiempo siguió trascurriendo, ahora la Marvel quien había crecido hasta volverse en una hermosa joven con un cuerpo delgado, de pechos pequeños, pero con unas bellas piernas bien torneadas, estaba por terminar a preparatoria, y el Dragneel quien se había vuelto un chico de facciones más maduras y que aún conservaba un cuerpo delgado pero con una musculatura envidiable, estaba en segundo de universidad, había reprobado unos años por ciertas "causas" por no decir pelear con medio campus junto con su mejores amigos y amiga, sin duda el Dragneel era un buscapleitos de vez en cuando, pero la Marvel aun así le quería, por no decir amaba, fue durante la noche de su aniversario que paso.

Ella había pedido al Dragneel que entrara con ella a su casa, su madre estaba en un viaje de negocios, y su hermana estaba con una amiga, Natsu entro con nerviosismo, llegaron a la sala, y se sentaron a ver una película, ella se recostó en su hombro, y, en algún punto, se miraron a los ojos, y lentamente se fueron acercando, cada vez más cerca hasta el punto en que podían sentir la respiración del otro, no paso mucho para que la distancia dejara de existir y sus labios estuvieran conectados por un beso lleno de amor, amor que fue aumentando y que fue creciendo en pasión, se separaron para respirar, ella le miraba con ojos amorosos y era correspondida de la misma manera por él, ella se sentó en sus piernas y volvieron a besarse con pasión, no resistiendo más se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la habitación de la Marvel, una vez enfrente ella abrió la puerta y entraron besándose nuevamente.

 **(¡WARNING/ADVERTENCIA!: ¡lemmon escene/Escena lemmon!)**

La pasión y lujuria en sus besos era muy fuerte, lentamente se acercaban a la cama, ella desabrocho la camisa de su pareja, no queriendo quedarse atrás también desabotono la camisa que ella llevaba, lentamente se despojaron de sus prendas, se miraron a los ojos mientras el preguntaba con la mirada un "¿segura?" ella solo asintió, no hubo más palabras, el la recostó en la cama mientras se posaba sobre ella, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, el tocaba con cuidado cada parte del cuerpo de la peli-azul mientras besaba su cuello con cariño, mientras que ella solo podía abrir la boca y dejar salir unos cuantos gemidos casi inaudibles, las manos del chico fueron bajando lentamente por el cuerpo de su amada, memorizando cada lugar que tocaba, paso de sus brazos a sus pechos, amasándolos con ternura, pellizcando un poco sus pezones endurecidos lo cual la hiso soltar un bello jadeo, dejando una de sus manos allí la otra bajo lentamente por su abdomen, paso a una de sus piernas recorriéndola lentamente, llegando hasta el tobillo y después de regreso hasta llegar a su trasero, amasándolo también, ella se abraso y no queriéndose quedar atrás empezó a acariciarle, con sus delicadas manos recorrió la espalda de su amado, paso a sus brazos y después a su pecho y abdomen, memorizando con sus manos cada lugar recorrido, la joven soltó un jadeo de placer al sentir la mano del chico en su intimidad, él la acariciaba lentamente antes de meter uno de sus dedos, ella se encorvo mientras el placer la recorría, el joven empezó a mover su mano y dedo lentamente, masturbándola y haciendo ella se sujetara de las cobijas, siguió de ese modo por un buen rato, no pudo evitar dejar salir un gruñido cuando ella con deseos de explorar más sujeto su miembro y empezó a masajearlo, los gruñidos y jadeos de placer de ambos los excitaban más y más, mirándose a los ojos se besaron nuevamente, se sujetaron de las manos mientras ella abría sus piernas y él se acomodaba entre ellas, mirándole casi pidiéndole permiso a lo que ella asintió, y lentamente acerco su hombría a la feminidad de ella, entro lentamente haciendo que ella suspirara de placer, lentamente siguió recorriendo el estrecho lugar hasta toparse con una barrera, indicio de la virginidad de la Marvell, el Dragneel la beso con amor antes de atravesar esa barrera, ella soltó unas lágrimas ante el punzante dolor, esperaron unos segundos hasta que ella se acostumbrara, el aviso para moverse del Dragnell fue cuando ella balanceo sus caderas un poco, se movió lentamente, saliendo un poco de la intimidad de la chica, solo para después entrar de nuevo, con un ritmo lento el cual fue aumentando gradualmente.

Los jadeos y gruñidos, además del sonido del chocar de piel contra piel era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación, ambos moviéndose al compás del otro, disfrutando de ese placentero momento, no paso mucho para que la Marvel cerrara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Dragneel, quien aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas, el orgasmo estaba cerca para ambos, el chico miro a su amada, viendo lo más hermoso en su vida, la chica con una sonrisa amorosa jadeando de placer, cubierta de esa fina capa de sudor que hacía a su piel blanca brillar, ante sus ojos ella parecía un ángel en ese momento, besándose con pasión siguieron en ese furioso ritmo, hasta que no resistieron más, la Marvel dejo salir lo más hermoso que él había escuchado en su vida al gritar de placer, mientras que el Dragneel mordía el hombro de ella mientras gruñía de gusto, al dejar salir su carga, casi queriendo marcarla, y lográndolo, además de aumentar el placer que la chica sentía en ese momento, lentamente y respirando con dificultad, el salió del interior de ella.

 **(Fin de escena lemmon/ End of Lemmon escene)**

Acomodaron en la cama abrasándose, el chico tomo las sabanas y abrigo a ambos, para después entregarse al sueño que los atacaba en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y es como llegamos al ahora ambos recostados en la cama de la chica, abrasándose con amor, pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que la Marvel se levantó cubriéndose con una de las sabanas de la cama, llego hasta un cajón de su buro y saco de él una caja, entregándosela al Dragneel mientras le decía con sus manos un "feliz aniversario", él la miro con curiosidad para después abrirla, topándose con un curioso artefacto de tres piezas, un tubo transparente con otro tubo plateado dentro que además sostenía unas tipos de cuerdas muy pequeñas y delgadas en dos lados del mismo, a un lado una especie de boquilla pequeña, y del otro lado otro tubo alargado de color plata con un dragón rojo pintado en él, debajo de todo esto había un pequeño bote con un líquido dentro, Natsu miro con curiosidad a la chica, Wendy notando la duda del chico le respondió divertida,

-" _es un cigarrillo eléctrico_ _2_ _, sé que no puedes dejar de fumar cigarrillos, y si te obligara seria renegar una parte de ti, así que te compre esto, es una alternativa, quiero que pases más tiempo a mi lado, así que te compre esto, espero que te guste"-_ respondió con una gran sonrisa

Natsu la miro con amor para después responderle un "me encanta", él se levantó y se acercó a su pantalón, buscando dentro de este algo, cuando lo encontró se puso frente a la Marvell y se arrodillo frente a ella, mostrando el objeto, una pequeña caja de terciopelo color azul, la chica empezó a llorar de alegría ante esto, el chico abrió la caja y dentro de esta había un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra color azul siendo sujetada por un dragón de color blanco, además de una nota que citaba

" _quieres casarte con migo"_

Ella sin dudarlo salto a los brazos de él y lo beso con fuerza mientras asentía una y otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios años pasaron después de eso, la Marvell termino sus estudios y consiguió un doctorado, con ayuda de su madre se hico de una pequeña clínica, el Dragneel era maestro de música en la escuela de Cait Shelter.

La cara de sus amigos al enterarse de su compromiso fue un poema, habían celebrado su boda después de ella terminara sus estudios, no fue sorpresa que después de eso ambos anunciaran la venida de un pequeño u pequeña, la vida les sonreía al fin, aquellos dos jóvenes que habían pasado por penurias que no podían contar a muchos, habían encontrado el amor, y la felicidad, el quien había sufrido de tantos insultos durante su infancia y adolescencia, ocasionando que llegara a tener un extraño gusto por fumar para desahogar sus penas, ella, que jamás pudo decir nada y había tenido que aguantar el abuso de otros al no comprender que había nacido sin la habilidad de escuchar, encontraron lo más hermoso que puede haber en el mundo, todo a causa del deseo de ayudar a alguien más, las lágrimas cesaron, y las sonrisas son lo que adorna sus vidas en el día a día que viven ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Se ve a Pirata Kuro y Shiro extremadamente cansados riéndose como idiotas mientras levantan sus manos al aire en señal de victoria**

 **Soldado de la O.N.U: rayos es falsa alarma, no hay actividades sexuales con unamenor de edad, se salvaron trio de tarados**

 **P: ¡jajajajaja!, que dijeron estos ya cayeron, pues no ¡PAPU!, ese momento lo hice con una Wendy de 19, les gane como a mi profesor en el preparatorio ¡jajajajajajaj!- dejándose caer al suelo de espaldas**

 **K: no puedo creer que nos reventaran el Bunker, es decir ¡quien mierdas se trae un tanque del PROTOTYPE! Es más ¡porque no se me ocurrió a mí!- haciendo lo mismo que Pirata**

 **S: ¡hicieron BOOOOM AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- cayendo mientras se rie como maniaco y viendo como los soldados se retiran**

 **P: ahhh bueno, se acabo, la verdad es que encerio espero que les ahaya gustado, en especial a ti Ka Uve, este es tu premio por la pregunta, además de regalo de año nuevo XD, encerio que manera de empesar el año tengo que no XD, es el primer cap que subo en 2016, bueno si les ha gustado dejen un review con su opinión ahora responderé a lo de las palabras con numero**

 **1: en mis ideales nuestros sueños son como las alas de un ave, y cuando nuestros sueños se van es como si nos quedáramos sin alas, almenas en mis ideales, es por eso del nombre del Dragón sin alas, pues si analizamos bien y he de decir que es verdad, muchos chicos y chicas que sufren del llamado Bullyng han dejado muchos sueños atrás por temor a ser acosados por los demás de nuevo, es una gran verdad, yo soy testigo de eso porque yo lo viví en carne propia, y créanme que estas cosas pasan por dos motivos, la vanidad y valores en casa, si tú eres padre te pido con toda el alma que dejes el teléfono u ordenador por una hora y hables con tu hijo o hija y averigües si sufre de esto, porque en estos casos lo que uno más necesita es apoyo, pero no solemos decir nada por miedo, las señales más obvias de que un chico o chica sufre de Bullyng es cuando es alguien de calificaciones altas y de la nada bajan, otra es cuando los miren a los ojos, a veces hay un pequeño atisbo de temor en nosotros, aunque no hablo por todos, pero es verdad, y si tu hijo es causante de esto, por favor dale un alto inmediato, porque estas acciones llevan a tres caminos, el primero, los chicos que lo sobrellevan con deportes u actividades y logran superarlo, ese es el de los chicos y chicas que son muy fuertes ante estas adversidades, el segundo es el de los que arruinan su vida con alcohol y fumar, ya sea cigarrillos también (mi caso tristemente), empiezan a beber o fumar para alejar ese dolor, y estas pueden ser historias simples, hay quienes las tienen peores, hay un dicho para los fumadores el cual es "todo fumador tiene una historia" , dicho esto sigue el tercer caso el cual es el más triste, aquellos que no lo resisten más y se van por "la senda fácil" y creo que ustedes saben cuál es esta senda, así que les suplico escuchen a sus hijos, y si eres alguien que sufre de esto por favor, no te calles y pide ayuda, ya si eres de los que lo causan, te pido que dejes de hacerlo, porque esto al final te va a doler en el alma cuando recuerdes a un chico que se haya ido por la senda fácil, el cambio está en sus manos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2: cigarrillos electrónicos o también llamados E-Cig, son unos aparatos que llevan en el mercado hace ya algunos años, si no has escuchado de ellos no hay problema, eso es porque no se han dado a conocer en algunos lugares, estos cigarrillos son menos nocivos que un cigarro normal si investigas que contiene un cigarrillo te llevaras una sorpresa al saber cuántos químicos contiene, es enserio, mientras que el e-cig contiene únicamente d componentes y la nicotina es rebajada gradualmente para dejar de fumar, en mi opinión estos son muy útiles, yo tengo uno, y me está sirviendo de maravilla, pero es opinión de cada quien lo que quiera opinar de los E-cig.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así, deja un fav, follow o un review diciéndome mis fallos, los aceptare con gusto sin más que decir, Piratadelamuertesombría se retira (ñwñ)/**


End file.
